Angel Ex
by XXdestielXX
Summary: Dean, Sam and Cas go on a hunt for what the believe is a rogue angel. During the hunt, Dean and Cas finally let their feelings for each other be known, only problem is, the supposed "rogue angel" is also someone that had been very close to Castiel.
1. Chapter 1

Dean sat there silently, watching Sam do his research. Sam was back, soul and all. He didn't want to look away, afraid that he would disappear, or go back to his dick head, soulless self.

"Dean, will you stop staring at me?" Sam laughed.

"I'm not." He said, embarrassed that he was caught.

"I know I wasn't me for a while, but it's really me Dean, you gotta stop worrying about me." Sam said.

"I'll never stop worrying about you." Dean said. It was true; he would never stop worrying about Sam, not as long as he was alive. Ever since their mom had died, Sam was Dean's responsibility. Their dad made Dean promise that he would look out for Sam, and he had let him down. He had let Sam say yes to Lucifer and go to hell. He wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. He would look out for Sam, no matter what.

"So have you talked to Cas at all?" Dean jumped at the sound of his name. Dean hadn't seen Cas since Sam had gotten his soul back. Sam had talked to him, and Cas spilled the beans on Sam being a soulless zombie, and now Sam felt that he had to make everything he had done during the last year and a half right. Dean was furious at Cas. Who knew what this knowledge could do to Sam. He would probably want to figure out everything that happened, and he would scratch the wall, just like Death had warned him not to. If anything happened to Sam, he would stuff and mount Cas' feathery ass to the front of the Impala. He thought it would make a great hood ornament.

"Nope, and I don't really plan on it," Dean finally said.

"Well that sucks." Sam laughed. Dean turned around and saw Cas standing next to Sam.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Dean stood up and walked to the small kitchen of the 80's themed motel room and got a beer.

"I wanted to check on Sam, see how he was doing." Cas said. Dean knew he was lying though. He had checked on Sam not 12 hours ago when Dean was asleep; Sam had told him. Cas was here to talk to Dean, and Dean wasn't in much of a talking mood.

"Well, I'm gonna let you guys chat." Sam said, getting up and heading to the door.

"No Sam, I don't want you going anywhere. Not so soon after everything." Sam just rolled his eyes.

"I'm just going to Bobby's, Dean. Calm down." Before Dean could protest further, Sam was out the door with the keys to the Impala, leaving Dean with no escape from the angel.

"Dean, look..."

"Save it Cas." Dean said, cutting him off. "I don't wanna hear your lame apologies, because we both know you're not sorry. You didn't want Sam to have his soul back. So what? That means you're going to do everything you can to make sure it destroys him? Why? So you can laugh and say 'told ya so'? Go right ahead Cas." Dean emptied the remaining beer in his hand and went for another.

Cas stopped him, grabbing the bottle from his hand and throwing it across the room, the glass breaking in hundreds of small pieces. Cas backed Dean into the wall, leaving him trapped so that he had to look at Cas.

"I had no idea Sam would not remember the last year and a half Dean. I thought he wouldn't remember _hell_, but I guess the time he was without his soul was just as bad for him. If I had any idea, I would not have said anything about him being soulless. I am very sorry for what I may have done, and what may occur because of it. You and Sam mean very much to me. I would never want to see anything happen to either of you, especially at my hand."

Dean wanted so badly to move away from Cas, but at the same time, he didn't. Cas was actually sorry about what he had said to Sam, and it surprised Dean. He had thought Cas had done it on purpose so he could prove Dean wrong about the wall Death had put up. Dean thought Cas wanted to show him how easy it would be to tear down the wall. But it wasn't like that at all. Cas actually cared about the boys, which for some reason surprised Dean. Sure, Cas had pulled him out of hell, but Dean was pretty sure that it had been an ordered from somewhere higher up. He was meant to stop the apocalypse, and they had. After that Cas had gone back to heaven and left Dean, so how could he care that much? So they weren't hunting anymore and they apocalypse wasn't hanging over there head, but Dean never thought that would mean Cas would stop being his friend. What happened to all that profound bond bullshit?

But Dean had been wrong. Cas cared about the boys, in his own way that is.

"I'm sorry Cas, I didn't know it was like that. I thought you were just angry with me and wanted to prove me wrong."

"In this case, I never want to prove you wrong Dean. I want this wall to work just as much as you do." Cas moved back away from Dean, allowing him to move from against the wall. Dean went towards the fridge, getting out two beers this time and handing one to Cas. He started to shake his head, but he finally took it and opened it.

Dean found himself watching the angel wrap his lips around the bottle and take a sip. He realized he was staring at Castiel and looked away.

"Cas, is it really a sin to be gay?" Dean heard himself blurt out before he could help it.

"Actually, no. God knows that it's not a choice, and he doesn't believe humans should be punished for it. He created everyone how they are meant to be, he would never send anyone to hell for being who they are. That's one of the reasons Lucifer refused to love humans. He felt that being gay was disgusting and should not be encouraged." Cas told him.

"Lucifer a homophobe, go figure." Dean couldn't help but laugh.

"Why do you ask Dean?" Of course Cas would want to know!

"Guess I've just always been curious." Dean said, trying to write it off. Cas seemed to know the truth though. How lately Dean's been spending a little too much time watching Cas. The way he moves, the way he talks, the way he holds the bottle of beer, wrapping his lips around it, taking a sip and gently licking the rim, getting every bit of alcohol.

"Dean…" Cas started to say, but Sam came in, Bobby following him.

"You two kiss and make up?" Sam laughed, Dean cringed, but Cas didn't seem to be phased one bit.

"Bobby thinks he has a job for us. All three of us."

The four boys sat down and listened to information Bobby had gotten from a friend in Newark, Virginia. What Bobby was explaining sounded like an angel gone rouge. Cas explained that an angel could go rogue and hide from God and the archangels for a short while. It was usually never long enough for the angel to do any damage, but with God gone and the civil war currently going on in heaven, no one was really focused on what one rogue angel might be doing.

But whatever this was, angel or not, it was killing people.

"Think it's worth checking out?" Bobby asked.

"Definitely. Even if it's not an angel, whatever it is, it's killing a lot of people for the fun of it. We gotta stop it." Dean said.

"Well then let's go." Cas said, going to touch the two Winchesters and zap them to Virginia.

"Whoa whoa whoa, put that thing away." Dean said, pointing to Cas' finger. "We drive. I'm not going all the way to Virginia without my baby." Dean grabbed the keys to the Impala and started to pack his stuff.

"Dude, don't you wanna bring something else to wear?" Dean asked. He had always wondered why Cas wore the same thing, but never brought himself to ask.

"I don't need anything else."

"But don't your clothes ever get dirty?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Cas said simply.

"So then don't you need something clean to change into?" Dean asked.

"No, why would I?" Cas just shrugged his shoulders and stood up from the bed, following the boys to the car.

"Ok, then how do they get clean?" Dean asked Cas, wondering if it was some magical angel cleaning power or something.

"Washing machine." Dean just stared at Cas.

"What do you wear when you're washing your clothes?" Sam was loading the rest of their stuff into the Impala laughing.

"Nothing." Cas said with a questioning look.

"Ok then, we're stopping at a Wal-Mart and getting you some extra clothes." Dean said, trying not to think of Cas walking around naked.

They drove to Virginia, stopping at a store and picking Cas up extra boxers, sweats and t-shirts, since he refused to get anything to wear during the day. He obviously had some weird attachment to that trench coat, and it was really starting to freak Dean out.

They got to the shitty motel and Sam insisted on going out on a food run. Cas of course wanted burgers.

Dean watched Cas with wide eyes as he started to strip naked to change into his new clothes.

"Cas! People usually use the bathroom ya know?" Dean said, still staring at Cas who had stopped undressing. He was only in his boxers.

"Why?" Dean couldn't help but laugh.

"Because most guys don't want to see other guys naked." He said.

"Why? There's nothing wrong with it. It's quit natural." Cas said.

"To you maybe, but not to everyone else on earth." Dean just shook his head as Cas stripped his boxers and searched for a clean pair.

Dean couldn't help but stair. Cas was naked right in front of him. Dean looked at his face, down to his nearly perfect chest, following the almost invisible trail of hair starting at his navel and leading down to his groin. Dean stopped there, unable to tear his eyes away. He had to remind himself that it wasn't really Cas. It was Jimmy's body. Cas was just inhabiting it for a while. Dean turned around, still searching for the boxers. He grabbed a pair from the bag next to him and walked over to Cas, handing them to him.

Cas and Dean just stood there staring at each other. Dean was the first one to move, lightly placing a hand on the scar that had been left from Cas carving the sigil into his torso.

"Why hasn't this healed?" Dean asked quietly. Cas always healed, except for this time.

"When we carve a sigil into our vessels, they do not heal." Cas said simply, not going into any more detail than that.

Dean trailed his finger over and around the scar lightly, feeling Cas shake under his touch. Why was he acting like this? Dean was confused, but he didn't want to stop. He couldn't. Cas slowly moved his hand towards Dean's chest, feeling the hard muscles under the tight t-shirt he wore.

"Dean." Castiel whispered his name and Dean felt a shiver go up his spine. The way Cas said his name, it made him feel…he didn't know how he felt. He had never felt this way before. Dean found himself moving towards the angel. Closer than he had ever been to Cas in his life. It seemed as if Cas was moving closer as well, but Dean couldn't be sure.

They we're finally only centimeters away, Dean could feel Castiel's breath hot on his face. He wanted something…anything, just as long as this feeling didn't go away. Before Dean knew what was happening, he felt Castiel's hot sweet breath on his mouth, his lips lightly touching his.

Dean froze, no knowing what to do. He should back away; get as far from Cas as possible. But Dean never did what he should do. He never listened. So instead, he slid his hand behind Cas' neck, bringing Cas' lips back to his and kissing him lightly. It was the first real kiss Dean had ever had, or at least the first one that ever made him feel something other than being horny.

Yeah, Dean could feel a bulge starting in his pants, but it was more than that. His hairs stood up, his heart ached for more. Dean had never been in love. Sure he had said it to girls before, and he's been close, but he didn't know what it really felt like. At that moment though, he thought he might have a clue.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean heard the roar of the Impalas engine and then the motor cut off. He pulled away from Cas and pushed his half naked body towards the bathroom, throwing a pair of pants and a t-shirt at him through the door.

Dean could hear the Impala's door close and Sam walking towards the door. He threw himself down on one of the beds and I covered his bulge with a pillow, flicking on the TV, trying to seem like he hadn't moved since Sam left.

Cas came out of the bathroom in his new clothes at the same time as Sam opened the door, burgers in hand.

"Let's eat." Sam said, throwing the keys to the Impala at Dean and the burgers on the small table of the hotel kitchen. Dean peeked under the pillow to make sure his bulge had gone down enough to be unnoticeable, then got up and grabbed 3 beers out of the fridge.

Dean and Cas stayed away from each other for the rest of the night while they did research and ate. Dean ended up drunk, passed out on the pull out couch, leaving Cas and Sam the two twin beds.

The next morning Dean woke to what he assumed were Cas' lips pressed to his, and for a split second he forgot about Sam and kissed him back. He loved the feeling of Cas' lips on his, of his sweet breath in his mouth.

But then reality hit him once again and he remember Sam. He pushed Cas back as nicely as he could and looked around. He wasn't in bed or the bathroom. Sam wasn't there.

"He went to get breakfast." Cas said, obviously knowing what Dean was freaking out about.

"Oh."

"Why do you care so much about what Sam thinks? He loves you, he would be happy for you no matter what." Cas stated. Dean knew that was true, but at the same time, he knew Sam would be freaked.

"Sammy has gone his whole life seeing me a certain way. I'm his big brother who drinks too much and chases after girls. If I just came out and told him I have feelings for a guy he would look at me differently." Saying it out loud made Dean believe it even more. Sam wouldn't be able to handle thinking his brother liked a guy. The worst part is that Cas isn't just a guy. He's an angel in some poor guys meet suit.

"Cas, what happened to Jimmy?" He knew it was an odd question to ask right then, but Cas seemed to understand why he was asking.

"Jimmy chose to go to heaven and let me take over his body completely."

"When?" How long had it just been Cas in there?

"Not long after he became my vessel. It was hard for him to stay that way. A soul isn't meant to be trapped Dean, it's meant to be free. By leaving his body and going to heaven his soul became free again." Cas explained, obviously hoping it would put Dean at ease about being physical with him.

Sam came back with food and supplies that they would need for the hunt. While they ate, Dean contemplated what Cas had said. Jimmy was gone and it was just Cas in there. Obviously that wasn't what Cas looked like, but that would always be Cas to him. He could never imagine Cas with another vessel.

Dean had never let his feelings be known to Cas simply because he felt weird finding him attractive when it wasn't really him. But knowing that it was Cas in there and only Cas changed everything. Obviously Cas knew how Dean felt though due to their make out session the day before.

They had finished eating and Cas went to do recon on where they believed the rogue angel was hiding out. While Cas was gone, Sam and Dean loaded their gear into the Impala and waiting for the go ahead from Cas.

An hour later Dean got a call from Cas who seemed all business. There wasn't the hint of anything in his voice, all he said was it's time and then hung up. Usually Dean wouldn't have been too concerned except for the fact that since they had kissed Cas was acting more open with him, less serious. It worried Dean to hear Cas going back to being just a serious angel.

The boys headed to the abandoned warehouse where the rogue angel was held up and met Cas outside.

"She isn't here. Set the trap of holy oil and hide." Cas stayed outside on watch while the boys made a ring of holy oil to trap the bitch in, then hid behind some old crates that had been left behind.

Within minutes she was back, flying right into the ring of holy oil. Sam didn't hesitate. He lit the holy oil, trapping the angel in a ring of holy fire.

"You have a lot of explaining to do. Like why the hell have you been killing people?" Sam asked, waving Cas inside the warehouse.

Dean noticed how reluctant Cas seemed to come in and face the angel.

"Castiel." The angel said.

"Israfil." Cas wouldn't look at her, it was almost like it was too painful for him.

"Wait," Sam began to say. "Israfil is in the angle of judgment day?" Dean, not being the nerd that Sam was, had no idea what that meant.

"Yes." Said the angel, Israfil smugly. "And you wanted to know why I'm killing people? It's simple. As the angel of judgment day, it was my job to announce to the world and the heavens that the apocalypse was upon us. But because of you three and that stupid old drunk, I lost my chance, rendering me useless."

The boys didn't see what the big deal was. So she was supposed to announce the apocalypse? Woo fucking hoo.

"Do you know what it is to be an angel with a specific purpose? Knowing that you were created for one reason and then having two idiots mess everything up for you? I may as well have had my grace ripped out of my chest. But Raphael gave me a new purpose."

Dean started at the name. Raphael. Of course he was behind this; they should have seen it coming. So not only did they have a serial killer, they also had a sadistic son of a bitch calling all the shots. The boys both turned to Cas at a loss.

"So what do we do now?" Sam asked.

Castiel just stood there, not sure what to do or say. Without a word he just walked out, leaving the boys and Israfil standing there not knowing what the hell they were supposed to do.

"Ugh." Dean huffed and went running after Cas, feeling like it was his responsibility to make sure the angel was okay. After all it was Dean that had made out with him, not Sam. It was Dean that he had this "profound bond" with.

"Um Cas, we really need to deal with this bitch if you don't mind. I mean, I know she's your sister or whatever, but she's still killing people for Raphael." Dean walked towards Cas so that he was right in front of him and he could see his eyes starting to water.

"Cas hey, what's going on with you?" Dean felt the overwhelming need to comfort Cas, but he wasn't sure if Sam was watching.

"Israfil is more than a…sister." Cas said reluctantly.

"Meaning?" Dean didn't mean for his chest to tighten and his breath to come quicker, he couldn't help it.

"Many years ago, we were sent on a mission to earth together, and we became close." Cas half explained.

"You fucked her?"  
>"No Dean. Why is everything about sex with you? You can be close to someone without being physically intimate with them. I know that's never been your experience though." Cas sounded almost…mad? Like he hated that Dean had had sex with a few people. Okay, it had been more than a few, but that's just who Dean was. He didn't get close to people unless being close meant being <em>in<em> them.

"I'm sorry Cas, I just never knew you had been with anyone before." It was weird to think of Cas dating. I mean, Cas wasn't really the dating type, which is actually one of the reasons Dean liked him so much; Dean wasn't the dating type either.

"I wasn't so much with her as it was we were just really close. Angels usually don't date. Not unless they've gone rogue." Dean thought about that for a minute. Cas wasn't in heaven doing heavenly things like a good little angel, but he hadn't completely lost faith and fallen either. Did that mean Cas couldn't date anyone? It hurt Dean's heart to think that he had finally let Cas know somewhat how he feels and he couldn't do anything about it. What was the point of letting Castiel know if it wasn't going to lead anywhere?

"Let's just get this over with." Castiel said, walking back into the warehouse. Dean followed him in and saw Sam standing there with a "what the fuck is going on" look on his face. Dean just shook his head, letting him know he'd tell him later.

"Don't worry Dean, what Castiel and I had was no big deal. You have nothing to be jealous about." Dean didn't even acknowledge the bitch or how she knew what was going on with him and Cas.

"Jealous?" Sam laughed. Of course Sam would have to say something about it, he just didn't know when to leave well enough alone.

"So you haven't told your brother? See, the thing is, angels can see each other's minds and memories. So all those feelings he has for you, all the times he thinks about you, all those secret thoughts, the fantasizing, I can see it all. Every last thing he's ever thought about you." Dean cringed. "I can also see all those kisses he keeps thinking about. Your lips on his. Remember Dean?"

Of course he remembered. How the hell could he forget? But Sam had no idea what had been going on with his brother and Cas. He didn't know anything out of the ordinary was going on; especially not that his brother was falling in love with an angel.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean and Sam watched as Castiel killed Israfil, her body going limp in his hands.

No one said anything. Sam hadn't said anything about what the bitch angel had said and Cas seemed sad about having to kill his sister/ex-bitch.

Dean shouldn't have been so upset about her. Cas had been around a long time, he had the right to be with someone. It's not like he could see that in a couple thousand years he would meet Dean and start something with him.

Dean had been jealous before, but this was a whole other level. He was upset that Cas hadn't told him about her. Cas knew everything about Dean and his past…expeditions, why shouldn't he know the same about Cas?

When they got back to the hotel Sam went and got his own room and Dean couldn't blame him. Who would want to sleep in the same room with their gay brother and his angel lover?

Sam could sleep in another room, but that didn't mean he was getting out of talking to Dean about what was going on. Dean wasn't going to let him sit there all night, drunk and mad at him.

Dean left Cas in what was now their room to take a shower and went next door to have it out with Sam.

"Okay Sasquatch, spill it. What are you thinking?" Dean didn't bother knocking. Sam was still his brother and he wasn't going to let his new found gayness screw up anything between them.

Sam took a deep breath and then dove right into it. "I don't give a fuck if your gay, bi, transgender! I don't care what you are Dean, it just would have been nice if you had told me before you went off and started fucking Cas!"

"I'm not fucking Cas!" Dean was starting to get worked up and headed towards the fridge for a beer. He threw one at Sam and took a sip to calm himself down. "I couldn't tell you okay? I wanted to, I just couldn't stand having you look at me differently." Dean could feel his eyes start to water so he turned his back to his brother and took a couple deep breaths.

"After all the shit we've gone through. Mom and dad dying, the apocalypse, me being soulless, and you're fucking worried about being gay? Seriously Dean, that's insane." Sam shook his head and sipped at his beer.

"First of all I'm not gay, okay? I still like woman. I've never actually liked another guy until Cas. And second, that's exactly why I couldn't tell you. We've been through so much, I didn't want you having to go through something else."

Dean went over to sit next to Sam, waiting for him to say something. Dean wasn't used to just coming out about his feelings, even with Sam. No matter how close they were, there were some things Dean didn't feel comfortable talking about. His feelings for a male angel being one of them.

"Stop trying to protect me Dean. I'm a big boy…"

"That's an understatement." Dean cut him, giving him a half smile.

"I can handle myself Dean, and I can handle you being bi, or whatever you wanna call it. I'm not the little kid dad made you promise to protect anymore. So just stop worrying about me." Dean watched as Sam got up to get another beer, then got up and walked to the door.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Sammy, but to me, you'll always be that little kid." Dean said, smiling at his brother and closing the door.

He knew Sam was going to be upset at him for a while for keeping it from him, but at least his little brother didn't hate him. He didn't look at him differently. He was still the same crude, sexual big brother he always had been.

Back in his room, Cas was sitting on the far bed, watching infomercials. He still seemed sad, and Dean was still afraid he would say the wrong thing and make it worse, but he had dealt with his brother, why not his angel too? 

"Cas, what's going on with you?" He asked, tossing him a beer. Dean couldn't have a serious conversation without some time of alcohol. Cas didn't say anything though, just opened his beer and chugged half of it in 5 seconds.

No matter how jealous Dean felt of the angel Israfil, he hated seeing Cas like this. He cared about Cas, and caring about someone meant being there for them no matter what. So Dean put his feelings aside and walked over to Cas, sitting on the bed beside him.

"Cas, talk to me. What's wrong?"

"Imagine killing Lisa. You cared about her, yes? She's important to you, but you aren't in love with her. That's what killing Israfil was like. She was important to me at one point, even though it was very long ago; she was still a big part of my life. Because of Raphael though, I had to kill her." Dean saw the tears start to form in Cas' eyes and he couldn't help but pull him close to him, letting him rest his head on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Cas. I didn't know she meant that much to you. I don't wanna see you hurt." Dean gently brushed the loose strands of hair out of Cas' face, looking into deep blue eyes.

"I know how you feel Dean. I know you were jealous of Israfil. It means a lot that you're here though. I wouldn't blame you for wanting to be as far from me as possible." Dean stared at Cas, not sure what to say.

"Are you crazy?"

"I hated being near you knowing you cared for Lisa. I could feel you thinking about her, missing her. It hurt me, and there was no way I could tell you, which made it even worse." Dean pushed Cas up so he could look at him better. He took a hold of his face and looked him right in the eye.

"Listen to me Cas. Sure I cared about Lisa, but you…you're different; special. I've never felt this way with anyone in my entire life. I've never been able to be myself fully with anyone besides you and Sam. I…I think I'm…"

"I love you too Dean." Cas cut him off, finishing his sentence.

Dean didn't say anything, just leaned in and kissed his angel softly, showing him that he loved him.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean knew it was probably wrong to be feeling this with an angel, someone that is created simply to worship and service God, but he just didn't care at that moment. He loved Cas and wanted to show him in every way possible. And Cas wasn't objecting, so he didn't see any reason to stop.

He continued to kiss Cas in a way he had never kissed anyone. There was something special in knowing that Cas had never even touched another person or angel like this, and Dean was his first. He loved feeling like Cas wanted no one but him.

Dean slowly started to undo the buttons on Cas' shirt, stopping to make sure it was okay with him. Dean saw Cas nod his slightly and he took at as approval so he kept unbuttoning his shirt. When he finally made it the last button, he yanked Cas' shirt open with more urgency than necessary. The pink scar that covered the majority of Cas' torso shocking Dean for a moment. He always forgot about the sigil Cas had carved into himself in order to save the boys.

It was Cas' turn to undress Dean, and he slowly turned him so he was laying on his back, reaching up under the hem of Dean's shirt and spreading his hands across his chest. He slowly pulled Dean's shirt over his head, making Dean moan softly at his touch. Cas had never done this before, but by the way Dean was quivering under his touch he figured he was doing a good job.

Cas took in every inch of Dean's chest and stomach, reveling at the site of him. He had seen Dean shirtless before, but there was something different knowing that right now, it was just for him. Dean was bring down his guard just for Cas, and he loved it.

As Cas looked over Dean, he started noticing all of the scars and cuts that were left from his battles with evil. Ever scratch, every mark, made Dean so much more perfect to him. Dean's scars told a story of a protector, a fighter. He saved the world over and over again without anyone knowing it. He protected both his brother and Cas numerous times, along with countless strangers that Dean had no contact with other than to save. His scars told a story of love and compassion that no other human could compare to.

Every scar on Dean made Cas love him that more. Cas knew where they all came from, how these scars were a part of Dean, and he would never wish them gone, and he knew Dean felt the same way.

He made his way up his arm, touching the scar he had left when he had raised Dean from perdition. No matter how many times Castiel healed Dean, the scar the angel had left would never leave, just as the scar on Cas' torso would never leave.

Dean shook, his breath becoming shallow at every touch from Cas, and he couldn't take it anymore. He held on to Cas and rolled so that he was hovering over him. He kissed Cas hard, needing to feel his lips on his, needing to have Cas as close as possible. He felt Cas' hands stumbling around the button on his jeans and he grabbed his hands, stopping him.

"Cas are you sure?"

In answer to Dean, Cas started to undo the button of his jeans, tracing the line of his hipbones. That was all Dean needed. He grabbed at Cas' pants, undoing them and slowly sliding them down.

Dean pressed small kisses to Cas' chest, down his stomach, licking where the faint line of hair started at his navel. He felt Cas shake under him and he continued to his perfect hipbones. He kissed and nibbled lightly at them, making Cas let out a deep moan.

"Dean" Cas breathed his name. Dean felt an ache in heart when Cas said his name like that. He knew what Cas wanted, but he didn't rush their first time. He continued to tease him, making his way back up to Cas' chest, making sure he didn't miss one inch of him.

Dean could feel Cas getting hard against his stomach. He slowly slid his hand down Cas' thigh, going into his boxers and gripping his throbbing cock. Cas quivered under Dean's touch, wanting more. And Dean gave it to him. He ripped Cas' boxers off, throwing them across the room. Dean stared at Cas' cock, surprised at how big it was. Bigger than Dean's

Dean was done with the teasing. He wanted Cas, all of him, now. He lightly licked the head of Cas' cock, tasting the small amount of pre-come that had already formed.

When Dean felt Cas start to shake, without warning he took his entire cock in his mouth, making Cas wriggle and moan. He slowly sucked his cock, getting every inch slick with his saliva. Dean had never done this before, but by Cas' reaction he was pretty sure he was doing a good job.

"Dean I…" Dean didn't listen, he just kept suck Cas' enormous cock, knowing what he was trying to say. He was going to come. Cas didn't know what was happening, just that he loved every second of it and he didn't want Dean to stop. So he didn't. Dean kept going until Cas' breath was even more ragged, his body shaking uncontrollably. Dean felt Cas' come fill his mouth, hot and wet. He swallowed every drop, tasting every bit of Cas.

Dean collapsed on the bed next to Cas, both of them breathing heavy, Cas all sweaty.

"That was…" Cas stopped, not able to find the right word to describe the amount of pleasure he had felt. "But what about you?" He asked. Dean deserved every ounce of pleasure he could possibly have, and Cas wanted to make sure he got it.

"I have a few ideas." He said wickedly. Cas was both excited and a little nervous as Dean pulled out a bottle of lube from the drawer near the bed.

"We don't have to though. Only if you're okay with it." Dean said, not wanting to push Castiel to do something he wasn't ready for.

"I want to." Cas smiled at him.

"It's gonna hurt at first though." Dean said, not wanting there to be any surprise.

"I'm an angel Dean, pain doesn't affect me the same was as it does you." They both smiled at each other, glad that it wouldn't be too uncomfortable for Cas.

Cas lay on the bed, legs spread wide rubbing the lube on Dean's cock. Dean slowly slide his cock to Cas' ass, rubbing his cock on him to warm him up. He slowly slid his finger into Cas', working up to his cock. He felt how tight Cas was, and how much he seemed to like it. Dean could tell he wasn't hurting Cas, so he gently slid another finger in, slowly going in and out, loosening him up.

"Dean." Cas begged. Dean laughed lightly at Cas' desperateness. He needed Dean almost as much as Dean needed him. He granted the angels wish and slowly worked his cock into Cas' tight ass, both of them moaning the deeper he went.

Dean had had sex before, he had even had anal, so it wasn't all that new of a feeling to him, but with Cas it was so much more. Dean was making love to someone for the first time in his life, and it was with Cas, someone he had dreamed about holding and kissing. Dean could never have a real relationship with anyone, and he had gotten used to the idea. But then Cas came along and everything changed. There was hope that he could be with someone the way he had always wanted. And now here he was, making love to the one person he truly loved and cared about other than his brother.

The thought almost made Dean cry, but he didn't want Cas to think something was wrong, so he held his tears back and kissed Cas gently, feeling him around him.

Cas moaned as Dean slowly pulled out and pushed back in.

"Faster?" It sounded more of a question Dean, than a demand, so he teased Cas and went even slower. Cas grabbed at Dean's hips, trying to force him to go faster. Cas was stronger than Dean, they both knew that, but he played along and let Dean force his arms over his head, not letting him move an inch.

Cas lay there, completely at the mercy of Dean. Cas kept moaning louder and louder, just hearing him brought Dean closer to coming. Dean started going faster and deeper, needing to feel more of Cas. Dean started shaking, his breath becoming even more shallow and ragged.

"Cas I'm gonna…" Cas cut Dean off, kissing him lightly and pushing him away gently so that he slid out of Cas' tight ass and rolled over next to him

"Cas, what…?" Dean thought he had done something wrong, but Dean watched as Cas made his way down to Dean's cock, taking in every inch of him, tasting both Dean and himself on Dean's cock.

"Oh Cas." Dean moaned, not able to control himself any longer. He shot his load in Cas' mouth, Cas taking every last drop, swallowing it down.

"Oh my god, Cas." Dean sighed, pulling Cas to him, kissing him hard, tasting his own come on the angels lips.

"I love you so much Dean." Cas said lightly, sounding almost nervous to say the words.

Dean grabbed Cas' face, pulling him up to look him right in the eye.

"I love you more than anything in this world Castiel." The way Dean said Cas' whole name made his heart ache. He never said his entire name, and it sounded so beautiful on Dean's lips.

"What about Sam?" They both started laughing, knowing that Sam was the most important thing in the world to Dean.

"You and Sam are in different categories. He's my brother, but you…you're the love of my life." Cas knew how hard it was for Dean to admit his feelings so blatantly and it made him feel amazing that Dean would open up like that to him.

They held each other all night, talking, laughing, and kissing. It was everything Dean had ever wanted, and everything Cas never knew he could want. Cas had brought out the softer side of Dean, and Dean had brought out the humanity and Cas. They sensed things about each other that no one else could, and they both knew what it meant. They we're soul mates and the thought almost brought Dean to tears


End file.
